gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Windows, Xbox Xbox 360 20 października 2008, 26 października 2014 Mac OS X 12 listopada 2010 PlayStation 3 iOS 12 grudnia 2013 Android, Amazon Kindle 19 grudnia 2013 Windows Phone 27 stycznia 2014}} | oceny = ESRB: M BBFC: 18 PEGI: 18+ OFLC: MA 15+ OFLC (NZ): R18 USK: 16+ | platformy = PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, iOS, Amazon Kindle, Android, Windows Phone | nośniki = DVD | silnik = RenderWare | wymagania = procesor Intel Pentium III 1 GHz lub AMD Athlon; 256 MB RAM; napęd DVD-ROM 8x; 3,6 GB miejsca na dysku; karta graficzna 64 MB kompatybilna z DirectX 9; karta dźwiękowa kompatybilna z DirectX 9; Windows 2000 i nowsze | akcja = 1992 | protagonista = Carl Johnson | lokalizacja = San Andreas }} Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (w skrócie GTA: San Andreas) – gra z serii GTA, wyprodukowana przez Rockstar North, wydana przez Rockstar Games. Sequel bardzo udanego GTA: Vice City, ósma gra z serii; trzecia, w której wykorzystano w pełni trójwymiarową grafikę. Po raz pierwszy została wydana w październiku 2004 na konsole PlayStation 2, od premiery przeniesiono ją również na konsole Xbox, Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3, a również na systemy operacyjne Windows, Mac OS X, Android, iOS, Windows Phone oraz Amazon Kindle. Wersja na Xboxa 360 i PlayStation 3 została usunięta z PlayStation Store oraz Xbox Games Store w październiku 2014 z nieznanych przyczyn. W dniu 26 października 2014 (na dziesięciolecie gry) w Xbox Marketplace została udostępniona odświeżona wersja gry, która posiada m.in. wsparcie achievementów oraz nieznacznie ulepszoną grafikę bardzo przypominającą wersję mobilną. 1 kwietnia 2015 "zwykła" wersja GTA San Andreas wróciła na PlayStation Store. Kolejną grą z serii jest Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, wydane na konsole przenośne PSP w 2005 roku. GTA: San Andreas oferuje graczom do eksploracji cały stan San Andreas (składający się z miast Los Santos, wzorowanego na Los Angeles, San Fierro wzorowanego na San Francisco, Las Venturas, którego pierwowzorem jest Las Vegas oraz po raz pierwszy w serii tereny pozamiejskie), zajmujący powierzchnię kilkakrotnie większą od Vice City, znanego z poprzedniej części serii. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w 1992 roku. Głównym jej bohaterem jest gangster Carl Johnson, który powraca do Los Santos po dowiedzeniu się o śmierci matki. CJ znajduje tam swoich przyjaciół oraz rodzinę w rozsypce, podczas gry próbuje odbudować swój gang, ściera się ze skorumpowaną policją i powoli odkrywa prawdę o śmierci swej matki. Fabuła gry wzorowana jest na kilku prawdziwych wydarzeniach z Los Angeles: rywalizacji między gangami Bloods i Crips, uzależnieniach od kraku, skandalach w policji oraz zamieszkach z 1992 roku. Tak jak inne gry z serii, GTA: San Andreas zawiera elementy z gier wyścigowych oraz TPP (third-person shooter). Posiada rozległy, otwarty świat, w którym gracz może poruszać się bez ograniczeń. Do serii w tej grze wprowadzono wiele elementów, takich jak wojny gangów, tuningowanie pojazdów oraz statystyki gracza. Po wydaniu, GTA: San Andreas zostało przyjęte bardzo ciepło i sprzedawało się dobrze na wszystkich platformach. Według serwisu Metacritic jest to piąty najlepszy tytuł, wydany na PlayStation 2; na tej platformie, gra sprzedała się w ponad 17 milionach kopii, stając się najlepiej sprzedającym się tytułem na tą konsolę. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych gier z serii, San Andreas jest bardzo kontrowersyjnym tytułem ze względu na przemoc i odniesienia do seksu. W 2005 roku, po odkryciu przez modderów ukrytej mini-gry ukazującej stosunek seksualny, organizacja ESRB przyznała grze oznaczenie "Adults Only", co zmusiło wydawcę do wypuszczenia na rynek wersji gry niezawierającej kontrowersyjnych scen. Poprawiona wersja zachowała oznaczenie "Mature". 26 października 2014 roku Rockstar North wydało Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Remastered na Xbox 360, a wersja z PS2 dostępna na PS3 i wersja na Xbox dostępna na Xbox 360 zniknęły z rynków PlayStation Network i Xbox Live. Odświeżona wersja wzorowana jest na wersji mobilnej dostępnej na Androida i iOSa. W wersji Remastered nacisk położono na odległość rysowania obiektów i grafikę, kolory są wyraźniejsze i ostrzejsze oraz kwadratowe kąty i inne zostały zaokrąglone. Gameplay Rozgrywka w San Andreas przedstawia się w podobny sposób do poprzednich dwóch gier w serii GTA. Otwarty świat gry można eksplorować na kilka różnych sposobów — pieszo bądź w jakimś pojeździe. Pieszo, gracz może chodzić, biegać, biegać sprintem, skakać, pływać i wspinać się. Pływanie i wspinanie pojawiają się w serii po raz pierwszy. W grze występuje również wiele rodzajów pojazdów; samochody, ciężarówki, autobusy, łodzie, pociągi, helikoptery, samoloty, motocykle oraz pierwszy raz w serii, rowery. Oprócz kradzieży pojazdów, gracz może również je importować w dokach. Otwarte środowisko oraz nieliniowa rozgrywka pozwalają graczowi na eksplorację i wybór sposobu, w jaki chcą grać w grę. Mimo że ukończenie misji fabuły głównej jest wymagane do robienia postępów w grze, odblokowywania kolejnych miast oraz części zawartości, gracze nie są zmuszeni do ich wykonywania i mogą je robić, kiedy chcą. W przerwach między misjami można zwiedzać miasta, korzystać z restauracji, salonów usługowych (jak fryzjer, salon tatuażu i inne), zbierać rozrzucone po mapie rzeczy, robić zdjęcia, wykonywać szalone skoki (ogółem w grze "znajdziek" jest 320, w porównaniu z 171 w Vice City) lub siać zamęt na ulicach miast, walcząc z gangami, policją i innymi służbami porządkowymi — SWAT-em, FBI oraz wojskiem. Gracz może też wykonywać wiele różnych misji pobocznych, stanowiących dla niego dodatkowe źródło przychodu. Z poprzednich części serii powracają misja taksówkarza, stróża prawa, strażaka oraz sanitariusza; po raz pierwszy pojawiają się misja alfonsa, misje włamywacza, przewozowe oraz transportowe. Pojawiły się również szkoły jazdy samochodem, motocyklem, prowadzenia łodzi oraz latania samolotami i helikopterami. Nie wszystkie miejsca są otwarte dla gracza od początku gry. Niektóre, jak garaże tuningowe, restauracje, siłownie i sklepy zostają odblokowane po ukończeniu odpowiednich misji. Tak samo, od początku gry gracz ma dostęp jedynie do Los Santos oraz najbliższych temu miastu terenów wiejskich. Odblokowanie dostępu do reszty terenów wymaga ukończenia misji. Tereny te nie są jednak odgrodzone szczelną barierą, jak w poprzednich częściach serii: tutaj da się je ominąć bez używania kodów i sztuczek, jednak spowoduje to rozpoczęcie pościgu za graczem przez SWAT. W przeciwieństwie do GTA III i Vice City, w których to przy przejeżdżaniu do innych części miasta pojawiały się ekrany ładowania, w San Andreas takich ekranów nie ma. Pojawiają się one tylko przed przerywnikami filmowymi oraz wchodzeniu do budynków. Inne zmiany w stosunku do poprzedników obejmują zmianę rozwałek z aktywności jednoosobowej na wieloosobową (występującą jednak jedynie na PS2) oraz zamianę ukrytych paczek na tagi, zdjęcia, podkowy oraz ostrygi. Kamera, system walki oraz celowania zostały poprawione i teraz bardziej przypominają te z innej gry Rockstara, Manhunt: do zastosowanych rozwiązań należą wprowadzone do San Andreas ciche zabójstwa, wygląd celowników oraz wskaźnik zdrowia przeciwników (oznaczony kolorem od zielonego, przez żółty, czerwony do czarnego). Dodatkowo, po raz pierwszy w serii, gracz ma możliwość pływania oraz wspinania się na mury i innego rodzaju przeszkody. Zdolność pływania ma duży wpływ na rozgrywkę, gdyż woda przestaje być nieprzekraczalną barierą, z którą zetknięcie zabija gracza. Oprócz pływania, gracz ma możliwość nurkowania. Może też trzymać dwie bronie tego samego rodzaju oraz wykonywać drive-by z członkami swojego gangu. Elementy gier RPG Rockstar rozszerzył znacząco możliwości modyfikacji głównego bohatera przez dodanie wielu elementów z gier RPG. Gracz może kupować teraz ubrania, akcesoria, biżuterię, korzystać z usług fryzjera oraz salonu tatuażu. Mają one wpływ na reakcje postaci niegrywalnych, w przeciwieństwie do ubrań w Vice City. Innymi wskaźnikami w grze są poziom respektu gracza, wpływający na maksymalną liczebność jego gangu oraz wskaźniki relacji z każdą z sześciu dziewczyn gracza. Ważne jest także utrzymywanie kondycji przez odżywianie się w restauracjach i ćwiczenie na siłowniach. Powiązane z tymi aktywnościami statystyki "Tłuszcz" i "Siła" mają wpływ na wygląd gracza i jego siłę uderzenia. Inne statystyki dotyczą pojemności płuc, wytrzymałości, umiejętności sterowania poszczególnymi kategoriami pojazdów oraz posługiwania się bronią palną. CJ może nauczyć się w każdym z głównych miast innego stylu walki wręcz (boks, jujutsu oraz wrestling). Inną z możliwości interakcji ze światem gry jest rozmawianie z przechodniami (można odpowiadać twierdząco lub przecząco). Według producenta gry, jest w niej około 4200 linii takich dialogów. Inne nowości i zmiany Do innych zmian i nowości w porównaniu z poprzednimi grami z serii GTA można zaliczyć: *'Wojny gangów' – bitwa z wrogim gangiem rozpoczyna się, kiedy gracz wejdzie na jego terytorium i zabije trzech jego członków. Jeżeli graczowi uda się pokonać trzy fale gangsterów, przejmie zaatakowane terytorium, zaczną się po nim przechadzać członkowie gangu gracza. Im więcej gracz przejmie terytoriów, tym więcej pieniędzy będzie mógł on na nich zarobić. Czasami terytorium gracza będzie atakowane przez wrogie gangi; jeśli gracz przejmie wszystkie terytoria w mieście, staną się one bezpieczne od ataków wrogich gangów. *'Modyfikacja pojazdów' – większość pojazdów w grze można zmodyfikować i "podrasować" w jednym z trzech garaży tuningowych. Większość modyfikacji (malunki, koła, spoilery, zderzaki itp.) jest ściśle wizualna; do tych, które mają inne efekty, należą stereo samochodowe (zwiększające basy w radiu), nitro (dające czasowe zwiększenie prędkości pojazdu) oraz hydraulika (pozwalająca na kontrolę zawieszenia samochodu). *'Włamywanie się do domów' – kradzież specjalnej ciężarówki pozwala na nocne włamania do domów mieszkalnych. *'Minigry' – w różnych miejscach możliwe jest m.in.: granie w koszykówkę, bilard, na automatach, obstawianie wyścigów konnych, gra w kasynie, taniec w klubach i inne. *'Pieniądze' – można je teraz wydawać na więcej sposobów; na hazard, tatuaże, posiłki i inne. Hazard może spowodować wpadnięcie w długi i wizyty od gangsterów, wówczas licznik pieniędzy w HUD-zie będzie miał czerwony kolor zamiast normalnego zielonego. *'Gra wieloosobowa' – w wersji na PS2, gra pozwala na rozgrywkę w dwie osoby, współpracujące ze sobą przy wykonywaniu rozwałek. Fabuła Miejsce i czas akcji Akcja GTA: San Andreas toczy się w roku 1992 w stanie San Andreas, wzorowanym na częściach amerykańskich stanów Kalifornia oraz Nevada. Składa się on z trzech głównych, fikcyjnych miast: Los Santos, odpowiednika Los Angeles, San Fierro, odpowiednika San Francisco oraz Las Venturas, odpowiednika Las Vegas. Otoczenia tych miast są również wzorowane na południowo-zachodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych. Oprócz dużych miast, gracz może odwiedzić 12 małych miasteczek i wsi, rozrzuconych po trzech hrabstwach: Bone, Red i Flint. Może również odwiedzić Górę Chiliad (wzorowaną na Mount Diablo), Tamę Shermana (wzorowaną na tamie Hoovera), dużą bazę wojskową, Strefę 69 (której pierwowzorem jest Strefa 51), znak Vinewood (wzorowany na znaku Hollywood) i wiele innych. Stan San Andreas ma powierzchnię około 36 km², jest prawie cztery razy większy od Vice City i pięć razy większy od Liberty City z Grand Theft Auto III. Składające się na niego trzy miasta są połączone kilkoma autostradami, torami kolejowymi, można między nimi również podróżować samolotem. Wydarzenia gry Gracz kontroluje poczynaniami głównego bohatera, Carla "CJ" Johnsona, który po pięciu latach w Liberty City wraca do Los Santos. Carl opuścił Los Santos po tym, jak został oskarżony przez swojego starszego brata Seana "Sweeta", że to właśnie jego winą była śmierć Briana, ich młodszego brata. Carl wrócił do miasta tylko na pogrzeb zamordowanej matki, jednakże gdy zauważa, że i rodzina, i jego gang (nazwany od ulicy, z której pochodzą, Grove Street) są w rozsypce, postanawia zostać. Podczas powrotu do domu z lotniska Carl natyka się na trzech skorumpowanych policjantów, oficerów Tenpenny'ego, Pulaskiego i Hernandeza, członków oddziału C.R.A.S.H. (ang. Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums), którzy wrabiają Carla w zabójstwo policjanta, przez co ten nie może opuścić stanu. Historia i spekulacje Z powodu sukcesu, jaki odniosła poprzednia część gry, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, wielu graczy z niecierpliwością czekało na konsolową wersję nowej gry z serii, która według przypuszczeń pojawić miała się pod koniec 2003 roku. Teorie dotyczące nowej gry zostały szybko porzucone, gdyż Rockstar nie oświadczył latem 2003 roku, że jakakolwiek gra z tej serii jest tworzona. Pierwsza wzmianka o nowej grze pojawiła się 30 października 2003 roku, gdy Take-Two Interactive zaanonsowało, że nienazwana jeszcze gra, GTA5, pojawi się w sklepach w "drugiej połowie 2004 roku"Perry, Douglass C., GTA 4 Date Confirmed, IGN, 30 października 2003. Zaraz po tym oświadczeniu gracze wysnuli dwie teorie dotyczące fabuły. Jedna mówiła, że będzie się ona dziać w mieście San Andreas w Kalifornii (bazowanym na San Francisco; San Andreas było jednym z trzech miast dostępnych w pierwszej części gry) w czasach obecnych, a druga mówiła o Sin City w Nevadzie (bazowanym na Las Vegas) w latach siedemdziesiątych. 17 i 21 grudnia 2003, Take-Two zarejestrowało dziesięć związanych z nazwą GTA znaków handlowych (GTA5, GTA6, GTA: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, GTA: Sin City, Grand Theft Auto: Sin City, GTA: Bogota, Grand Theft Auto: Bogota, GTA: Tokyo oraz Grand Theft Auto: Tokyo)Lewis, Ed, Take-Two Registers GTA: Bogota, IGN, 12 stycznia 2004. 1 marca 2004 roku przedstawiciel Take-Two wyjawił na konferencji prasowej, że Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zostanie wydane 19 października 2004 w Stanach, trzy dni później, 22 października, w EuropieColeman, Stephen, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, IGN, 1 marca 2004 i 29 października w Australii. Jednakże 9 września 2004 Take-Two powiadomiło, że Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas będzie wydanie 26 października 2004 w Stanach, 29 października w Europie i 15 listopada w Australii, aby pozwolić firmie Rockstar na usunięcie zawartości, przez którą gra mogłaby być zakazana w sprzedaży w Australii. Tak czy inaczej australijska wersja była dostępna 29 października i dowiedziono, że była to wielojęzyczna europejska wersja (system PAL). W tym samym oświadczeniu Take-Two powiadomiło, że wersja komputerowa i wersja na konsole Xbox zostanie wydana 7 czerwca 2005. Soundtrack Podczas gry gracz większą część czasu spędza prowadząc różne pojazdy. Właśnie dlatego ścieżka dźwiękowa w serii Grand Theft Auto ma ogromne znaczenie. Cała gra stylizowana jest na początki lat dziewięćdziesiątych zachodniego wybrzeża USA. Oddzielna wersja ścieżki pojawiła się w sprzedaży 23 listopada 2004 roku. Płyta DVD, "The Introduction" (z ang. Wprowadzenie), dodawana do kolekcji pokazuje, co działo się z bohaterami przed rozpoczęciem fabuły gry. Krytyka Wersja komputerowa Tak jak na poprzednie gry z serii Grand Theft Auto, tak i na San Andreas posypała się krytyka użytkowników komputerów. Chodziło głównie o możliwości kontrolowania poczynaniami bohatera. Rockstar, jako firma z tzw. "konsolowym rodowodem" nie do końca dobrze przełożyła funkcje przycisków gamepada PS2 na klawiaturę i myszkę komputerową. Wielu użytkowników stwierdziło, że misje lotnicze należą do jednych z najtrudniejszych w grze, gdyż wymagają od gracza zwykle naciśnięcia co najmniej trzech-czterech klawiszy, co na klawiaturze nie jest możliwe ze względu na jej architekturę. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem na ten problem jest dokupienie gamepada wzorowanego na Playstation 2, który można podłączyć do komputera. W takim wypadku, ustawienie klawiszy może być łatwo ustawione dla przycisków gamepada, a rozgrywka jest wtedy identyczna jak na wersji PS2. Najlepszymi przykładami tych problemów są misje podczas których CJ uczy się prowadzić samoloty. W jednej z tych misji gracz musi okrążyć lotnisko. Ponieważ misja była tworzona z myślą o graczach konsolowych, niektórzy użytkownicy komputerów wierzą, że dopiero trzy ręce wystarczą, aby przejść tę misję z ustawieniami klawiatura/myszka: jedna ręka do kontrolowania kamery, jedna od kontroli samolotu i jedna od dodatkowych opcji, jak wyjęcie podwozia, kontrola broni czy precyzyjne latanie. Mimo wszystko większość graczy po praktyce powinna zacząć efektywnie latać nawet przy domyślnych ustawieniach. Pozostali będą potrzebowali dodatkowego kontrolera. Innym przykładem jest misja Pionowzlot pod koniec gry. Gracz musi pilotować niebywale szybki samolot, jednocześnie próbując celować i strzelać pociskami w 4 statki i 3 uzbrojone samoloty, po czym bezpiecznie wylądować. Niektórzy twierdzą, że bez drugiej osoby, która kontrolowałaby jeden lub więcej możliwości samolotu, misja jest właściwie niemożliwa do zrealizowania. Podczas gdy niektórzy ukończyli misję jedynie dzięki całkowitej zmianie układu sterowania, inni gracze zauważyli tzw. "key jam" - niemożność naciśnięcia na klawiaturze więcej niż trzech różnych klawiszy. Misja powinna być prosta, jeżeli gracz będzie zdejmował cele po kolei - trudności rozpoczynają się, gdy gracz będzie chciał zdjąć wszystkie za jednym razem lub w złej kolejności. Dodatkowo, uruchamianie działka przeciwrakietowego też właściwie jest niepotrzebne, gdyż rakiety przeciwnika jest bardzo łatwo zdjąć. Celowanie broną też jest automatycznie zapewnione przez naciśnięcie wybranego klawisza, blokujący cel. Aby łatwo zniszczyć statki wystarczy przełączyć się w tryb VTOL i po prostu wystrzelać cele. Jedna z misji, Szmugler, jest niemożliwa do wykonania na wielu komputerach dopóki jakość obrazu nie zostanie zmieniona do najniższych ustawień (640x480, 16-bitowa paleta kolorów), gdyż samolot, który gracz musi dogonić zawsze odleci przed dotarciem do niego. Podobny problem istnieje w misjach dodatkowych polegających na tańcu lub skakaniu na podwoziu low-riderów. Dopóki rozdzielczość ekranu nie będzie zmniejszona do minimum, podpowiedzi, kiedy należy nacisnąć dany przycisk nie będą zsynchronizowane z melodią, więc zwycięstwo w konkurencji będzie właściwie kwestią szczęścia. Innym problemem dla silnika gry jest wyświetlanie efektów dymnych. Rezultatem tego jest najczęściej dramatyczne obniżenie ilości ramek na sekundę, gdy na ekranie widoczna jest sytuacja z ogniem bądź dymem. Właśnie takimi misjami są Płonące pożądanie gdzie gracz musi uratować dziewczynę z płonącego domu i misja finałowa, która ma miejsce w płonącej fabryce. Druga z wymienionych misji jest jeszcze bardziej frustrująca, gdyż podczas gry gracz jest atakowany przez wrogów. Nową opcją w San Andreas jest ustawianie kamery. W poprzednich częściach serii, była ona zależna od pozycji bohatera. W San Andreas można ją dowolnie ustawiać i oglądać bohatera z każdej strony. W związku z tym ta nowa możliwość jeszcze bardziej skomplikowała sterowanie bohaterem. Dodatkowo w grze dostępny jest kod, który umożliwi graczowi na strzelanie poprzez drive-by używając myszki, ale robiąc to gracz obniży swoje statystyki. Jednakże mimo to dalej będzie można ukończyć grę w 100% co jest nowością w serii. Mimo wszystko nowa kamera nie jest aż tak skomplikowana, a jej swoboda jest bardzo przydatna podczas gry. Niektórzy gracze mają później problemy z przestawieniem się na stary system powracając do starszych części gier. Pomimo, że niektóre strony internetowe, jak GameSpot chwaliły grafikę San Andreas, wciąż jest ona krytykowana za jakość graficzną wersji komputerowej. Silnik graficzny właściwie się nie zmienił od czasu ukazania się Grand Theft Auto III i wciąż jest to RenderWare z 2001 roku. Gdy wersja PC została wydana (czerwiec 2005), były już dostępne takie tytuły jak Half-Life 2 czy Far Cry. Porównując to z tym, co zostało osiągnięte do tej pory, gra wygląda na troszkę starszą niż w rzeczywistości jest. Krytyka postaci Innym krytykowanym aspektem gry jest sam Carl Johnson (główny bohater gry). W poprzednich częściach serii (poza Vice City), główny bohater nic nie mówił. Również z tego powodu gracz mógł zabijać dowolnych ludzi bez stawiania się własnym zasadom moralnym, głosząc, że takie zachowanie można przypisać jedynie głównemu bohaterowi. W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City główny bohater już wypowiadał zdania nt. morderstw dokonywanych przez siebie. Miał również własną osobowość: Tommy Vercetti (bohater Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) został zamknięty w więzieniu za zabójstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, a z więzienia został zwolniony na krótko przed wydarzeniami w grze. Carl Johnson natomiast jest odbierany jako miły człowiek, który po prostu znalazł się po złej stronie muru; on robi jedynie to, co konieczne. Zabijanie niewinnych przechodniów w grze nie jest już potrzebne. Idąc tym tropem dochodzi się do wniosku, że gdy ktoś gra w tę grę (i nie wykonuje misji), wszystko co robi nie może być przypisane CJ-owi, a właśnie graczowi. Mimo wszystko CJ jest bardziej porządnym bohaterem niż Tommy Vercetti czy jego poprzednicy. Gdy Rockstar zaanonsował, że główny bohater będzie czarnoskóry, na różnych forach internetowych pojawiały się głosy sprzeciwu dla tego pomysłu. Niektórzy argumentowali to tym, że jest to po prostu kontynuowanie stereotypowych zachowań i wierzeń, że czarnoskórzy ludzie są przestępcami, a inni po prostu dyskryminowali CJ-a za to, że nie będzie bohaterem rasy białej. Wielu twierdziło, że pierwsza misja polegająca na kradzieży roweru ma na celu obrazować stereotypy związane z rasą czarną. Mimo wszystko nie można nie zgodzić się z twierdzeniem, że CJ jest jednym z najbardziej znanych afroamerykańskich bohaterów w całej historii gier komputerowych. "Hot Coffee" Sześć dni przed datą wydania gra razem z podręcznikiem i okładką została nielegalnie opublikowana. Do tej pory obrazy płyt DVD są dostępne przez duża liczbę sieci P2P. Również przed wydaniem wersji PAL w Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiły się nielegalne wersje zapisane w systemie PAL. W czerwcu 2005 plik modyfikujący grę, nazwany Hot Coffee ("Gorąca Kawa") został wydany. Po zainstalowaniu patcha/moda gracz mógł wejść do domu dziewczyn głównego bohatera i uczestniczyć podczas stosunku płciowego między bohaterem, a jego dziewczyną. Nazwa "Hot Coffee" odnosi się do rzucanego przez dziewczyny głównego bohatera tekstu, po którym następują niewidoczne dla gracza sceny. W niezmodyfikowanej wersji gry gracz zabiera dziewczynę do jej domu, a ona pyta się, czy nie chciałby wejść do środka "na kawę" ("for some coffee"). Jeśli się zgodzi, kamera zostaje na zewnątrz, a z wnętrza budynku będą dochodzić odgłosy uprawiających seks. W lipcu 2005, organizacja ESRB oraz różni politycy, włączając panią senator Hillary Clinton, uruchomili śledztwa dotyczące zawartości modyfikacji Hot Coffee. Początkowo Rockstar wydał oświadczenie, że zawartość moda Hot Coffee została stworzona przez "hakerów". Jednakże zostało ono podważone, gdy kody umożliwiające uruchomienie modyfikacji również w wersjach konsolowych gry pojawiły się w Internecie. 20 lipca 2005 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dostało ocenę "AO" (Adults Only - Tylko dla dorosłych) postawioną ponownie przez ESRB. Rockstar wstrzymał produkcję wszystkich wersji gry i zaczął planować wydanie ocenzurowanej wersji gry, która będzie mieścić się w poprzedniej ocenie "M". Z powodu nowej oceny, wiele sieci sklepowych, między innymi Sears, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, EB Games, Target czy GameStop zdjęły grę z półek. Zadziałała tu polityka nie sprzedawania produktów oznaczonych jako tylko dla dorosłych. 29 lipca 2005, rezultatem nowo odkrytych scenek, organizacja Office of Film and Literature Classification (OFLC) odrzuciła uprzednią ocenę gry "MA15+" (najwyższą aktualnie dostępną ocenę dla gier w Australii) i zmieniła ją na "RC" (Refused Classification - Odmowa Klasyfikacji) co oznaczało, że gra nie może być sprzedawana na terenie Australii. Poprawiona wersja, która otrzymała oznaczenie "MA15+", została udostępniona 12 września 2005. 23 lipca 2005 ocena PEGI w Europie dalej pozostawała niezmieniona, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wystarczyło jedynie dokleić naklejkę na pudełkach informującą o wstawkach seksualnych. 10 sierpnia 2005 Rockstar Games oficjalnie wydało patch dla San Andreas. Nazywany przez niektórych "Cold Coffee Patch" ("Zimna Kawa") naprawia wiele błędów i bugów w grze oraz usuwa kontrowersyjne sceny "Hot Coffee" nawet, gdy mod zostanie ponownie zainstalowany. W tym czasie gra została ponownie wydana wraz z poprawkami usuwającymi sceny "Hot Coffee" (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2.0), co pozwoliło z powrotem otrzymać ocenę "M". Tak czy inaczej mod "Hot Coffee" spowodował stratę około 28,8 milionów dolarów przez Take Two za trzeci kwartał fiskalny 2005 roku (okres od maja do lipca). 24 sierpnia 2005 roku Rockstar ogłosił ponowne wydanie gry. Klienci, którzy kupili wcześniej grę mogli/ mogą ją zatrzymać, lecz muszą zainstalować poprawkę. Większość graczy jednak nie zainstalowała poprawki, gdyż pomimo swej małej wielkości blokowała kod gry nieużywany przez graczy, więc nie widziano powodu, dla którego poprawka miałaby być bezsprzecznie zainstalowana. Trailery Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas Oficjalna strona San Andreas] de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ja:グランド・セフト・オート・サンアンドレアス nl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas no:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ro:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ru:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tr:Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas uk:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ca:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto